Kiawe (anime)
Kiawe is a main character appearing in the Sun & Moon series. He's one of Ash's classmates. Appearance Kiawe is a young, muscular, dark-skinned boy. He has orange and brown hair, in a style resembling fire. He wears red shorts with a black outline and sandals with the same color scheme. He wears no shirt, though he does have some black cloth strips on his shoulders bound to his necklace, which has a small badge and feather decorations. In addition, he wears a Z-Ring with a Firium Z etched into it around his left arm. In SM060 unlike Ash and the others who wear their winter attires, Kiawe's winter attire is similar to a casual outfit; a dark brown hoodie with a red trim and a red lining at the left side at the back of his hoodie it was in the center, dark khaki pants with black folded sleeves and black and white sneakers. As the member of Ultra Guardians, Kiawe wears a red and white Ultra Guardian uniform with light red accents as the edge of his short sleeves and collar were black and wears a matching red gloves. Personality He likes -type Pokémon (due to his grandfather's request). Kiawe's family runs a farm on Akala Island, so he helps out there while also attending school. As the most senior in the class, Kiawe is a very serious person. When he is home he tends to be overprotective of his younger sister. He's also serious when it goes to old traditions, especially with the Z-Ring and the Z-Crystals. When he first saw Ash with the Z-Ring, he showed signs of disapproval, since Ash got it without completing the challenges. When Ash misplaced a Z-Crystal, he became enraged and threatened to send his Turtonator at him. It seems that Kiawe doesn't know how to interact with -type Pokémon, as he admits that he wasn't sure of how to deal with Popplio at first, instead having his sister play with it instead. In SM042: Alola, Kanto!, after Ash introduces to them to both Brock and Misty, Kiawe is shown to be horrified and disdain when he encounters a Dugtrio from Kanto are compared to the Alolan Dugtrio as he remarked the Kantonian Dugtrio has no sacred hair like the Alolan one. He also restrains his Alolan Marowak who creates a rivalry towards another Marowak from the Kanto region or causing mischief by throwing a Bonemerang on the wild Onix's head when Brock tries to calm it down. But on SM043: When Regions Collide!, Kiawe is shown to be very competitive when he challenges Brock into a real Gym battle at the Cerulean City Gym by using his Turtonator against his Steelix. But after being defeated by Brock and before departed in Alola, Kiawe develops a friendly rivalry with him. Skills Kiawe runs a farm. His early-morning milk deliveries, and daily farm chores make him a tireless, dedicated person. This involves him in repairing things around the farm. Biography When Kiawe was a child, his grandfather told how the flames themselves can also give light and life, and not just to destroy it. Per his wishes, Kiawe decided to become a Fire-type Pokémon user, and to respect the Wela Volcano.SM011: Young Kiawe Had a Farm! Kiawe and his family attended the Wela Fire Festival and watched as the grandfather crowned the trainers' Pokémon. In addition, Kiawe's grandfather told his grandson one should pay attention to their opponents and have some knowledge of them. This motivated Kiawe to be as strong as his grandfather.SM034: A Crowning Moment of Truth! One day, Kiawe and his friends found a shovel on the beach. Despite his friends' warnings, Kiawe touched the shovel and got possessed by it. His friends fled, leaving Kiawe to assimilate sand for the Pokémon Sandygast.SM022: A Shivering Shovel Search! Kiawe undertook the Grand Trial as a Single Battle on Akala Island,SM036: Trials and Determinations! where he obtained the Z-Ring.SM002: The Guardian's Challenge! After the Trial was over, Kiawe was surprised to see that Olivia hugged his Turtonator, and even managed to befriend it, who normally was nervous around people.SM031: The Island Whisperer! Season 20: Sun and Moon Kiawe was riding his Charizard towards the Pokémon School. Ash noticed them and followed them to the school. Eventually, he confronted Team Skull grunts, who were annoyed Kiawe blocked their path Kiawe made them mad by stating they were the ones blocking the road, so the grunts sent their Pokémon to battle Kiawe. Ash ran towards Kiawe, stating how wrong it was for the grunts to group up against Kiawe. Kiawe refused Ash's help, who still went to join in the battle. Kiawe sent his Turtonator, while Ash his Pikachu. Kiawe's Turtonator defended itself from Team Skull's Zubat and Yungoos, who used Bite and Leech Life, then had its spikes on its back explode, dealing a lot of damage to the enemy. Kiawe also activated the Z-Ring, having his Turtonator use Inferno Overdrive, which defeated Team Skull's Pokémon and forced the grunts to retreat.SM001: Alola to New Adventure! Before the class began, Kiawe arrived with a delivery from Ula'ula Island. He knew it was quite far, but he trusted his Charizard to endure that trip. Once Ash arrived, Kiawe and the others heard his story how Tapu Koko visited him and gave him the Z-Ring. Sophocles recalled Kiawe obtained his after he completed the challenge on Ula'ula Island. Kiawe pointed out Ash couldn't simply use a Z-Move, for he had to synchronize his feelings with his Pokémon first, and should have a consideration of world. Ash didn't fully understand his words, but decided to treasure the Z-Ring as long as he had. After school was over, Kiawe hung out with her friends, as they were preparing a surprise party for Ash. The following day, the group welcomed Ash for his surprise party. Once Ash went through some trials, he and Kiawe had a race on Tauros. Kiawe won, though he praised Ash for his effort. After a series of challenges, just as Professor Kukui was to challenge Ash, Tapu Koko came and snatched Ash's hat. The group went after Ash and saw as he battled Tapu Koko and triggered his Z-Ring to use Gigavolt Havoc. After the battle was over, Ash decided to take on the Island Challenge. Kiawe had some doubts about that, but was forced to pledge his support for Ash.SM002: The Guardian's Challenge! Once Ash obtained the Rotom Pokédex, Kiawe was amazed by the device. Along with his friends, Kiawe went with Ash, who wanted to catch some Alola Pokémon. Kiawe watched as Ash's Pikachu battled Mimikyu, as well as how Team Rocket appeared to steal their Pokémon and were dragged by a Bewear.SM003: Loading the Dex! Ash's Pikachu was hurt during his battle against a wild Grubbin. Ash and Mallow went to the Pokémon Center, while Kiawe, Lillie, Sophocles and Lana went to report to Professor Kukui what happened.SM004: First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style! Kiawe also went fishing with his friends. However, he did not catch anything, commenting he only used Fire-type Pokémon. Sophocles was calculating where was the best spot to catch a Pokémon, though Kiawe wondered shouldn't he cast the lure first. Kiawe also watched as Lana and Ash confronted Team Rocket and was happy Popplio managed to save the Poké Ride Lapras and Wailmer.SM005: Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio! Kiawe was with his classmates at the School. Ash spoke that a Litten stole his lunch, so Kiawe recalled seeing Litten at the marketplace. The next day, Kiawe went with his Charizard to the Pokémon Center. Litten, Ash, Pikachu and Rotom stormed out, which made Kiawe wonder if that was the way Ash was getting revenge on Litten.SM007: That's Why the Litten is a Scamp! Since Lillie was too afraid to touch Pokémon, Kiawe hoped one day she would find the courage to do that. The class was called for a lesson by Samson Oak, who showed two eggs, from which one of them the class had to take care of. Ash and Kiawe wondered if the Pokémon that was to hatch would be very powerful. Once Lillie decided the blue egg to be taken care of, Mallow suggested she should bring it home, which the class agreed to.SM008: Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge! Kiawe noticed Ash was pondering some thoughts. Ash explained to the class that Hala asked of him how would he deal with the Rattata and Raticate problem without fighting. The class soon learned the answer lied in Yungoos and Gumshoos, which were Rattata and Raticate's natural enemies.SM009: To Top a Totem! Kiawe, along with his classmates, was at the party to celebrate Ash's Grand Trial of Melemele Island victory.SM010: Trial and Tribulation! Kiawe was delivering milk, as part of his daily chores, when he encountered Ash and Professor Kukui. He greeted them and Kukui explained to Ash Kiawe was working on a ranch. This motivated Ash to help Kiawe and train with him later on. Kiawe welcomed the help and left once Ash obtained a Pelipper for flying. As they flew, Kiawe admitted he had to do these sorts of chores every day, even before school. However, he noted how satisfying it was to fly when the sun was rising. After showing the Wela Volcano and making deliveries, the two stopped by Harry, who asked of them to deliver some milk the next day, since he and his father were making a cake for Harry's mother. The two flew to Kiawe's ranch, where Ash was amazed to see a lot of Tauros, Miltank and Mudbray. Soon, Kiawe introduced Ash to his parents, as Ash asked for some ice cream the ranch was making. Kiawe was also terrified to see his sister, Hoshi, doing chores. He went to do her chore, claiming it was dangerous for her. Still, Ash, Kiawe and Hoshi went to give the Mudbray a bath, place hay for the Pokémon in the stables and lead the Pokémon to the stables by dusk. As Ash went to have dinner, he was shown that Kiawe and his family gave a prayer for the Wela Volcano, since the volcano provided with fertile soil, on where the grass grew for the Pokémon to eat, giving quality milk. As Ash went to sleep, he noticed Kiawe training. Kiawe admitted this is the time he could train, since he was doing chores all day. After Kiawe spoke about his past, Ash wanted to challenge him, but was reminded of the delivery they had to make. The next day, Kiawe and Ash went to deliver milk to Harry. On their way, they were intercepted by Team Skull grunts, who were still angry that Kiawe defeated them. Kiawe held onto the milk as Ash and his Pikachu defeated the grunts with Gigavolt Havoc. Kiawe was impressed and soon, after healing Pelipper, the two flew to Harry. Ash and Kiawe apologized for being late, so Harry requested that after the birthday, the two of them battled. Ash and Kiawe accepted the proposal and sent Pikachu and Turtonator to battle.SM011: Young Kiawe Had a Farm! Kiawe spent a day at the beach with his classmates. Ash and Kiawe also had a race to a rock, to prove who was better at swimming. They went soon away as a group of poisonous Mareanie appeared on the rock. He played in the sea with her friends before Kukui asked of them to observe the Pokémon and their habitats. Later on, Kiawe continued playing with his friends, with Popplio's bubble serving as a balloon.SM012: The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair! Kiawe participated in the Pokémon Pancake race. He noted how the previous winner, Noa, was quite confident. During the race, Kiawe did well until he had to pull a cart, in which his Turtonator was to carry the pancakes. Kiawe yelled out that he and Turtonator were not fit for the race, but swore not to give up. The next day, he and his friends watched as Lillie's egg hatched into Alola Vulpix.SM013: Racing to a Big Event! Kiawe watched as Lillie tried to befriend Snowy, but failed. Still, he was glad she became a trainer like her friends. The next day, Kiawe was glad that Lillie managed to befriend and hug her Vulpix, Snowy.SM014: Getting to Know You! Kiawe to Ash, who explained how Rockruff came injured the other day and was told Rockruff was a wild Pokémon that Kukui took into his house. The next day, Kiawe had his Turtonator use Flamethrower on Pikachu, who demonstrated Rockruff how to dodge. Turtonator repeated its attack on Rockruff, who failed to dodge, causing its tail to be burnt. Kiawe watched as Ash trained Rockruff and was surprised Ash took Rockruff's Rock Throw attack.SM015: Rocking Clawmark Hill! Kiawe was training with Ash the day before the latter lost his Electrium Z. After Kiawe came to class, he noted how everyone was acting strangely. Ash claimed he could train with Kiawe using his Rockruff, while Sophocles accidentally noted that Ash wouldn't have to use the Electrium Z. Kiawe thought something happened to the crystal, but the rest of the class walked away. On the school grounds, Kiawe sent his Turtonator, while Ash asked of Rockruff to find the Electrium Z. Ash bluffed that he was training Rockruff's Odor Sleuth, but Kiawe asked if Rockruff knew such a move. Lillie bumped in, claiming that Rockruff was actually helping her Snowy sniff out some stuff. Just then, Pikachu and Rotom came; Ash asked if they found the Electrium Z, a question Kiawe heard. Rotom explained it found a culprit, while Kiawe, who was furious Ash lost the crystal, started chasing him and even had Turtonator use Inferno Overdrive. Rotom stopped them both and led them to class, where he accused Kiawe of stealing the crystal. Kiawe was in shock, replying he never did such a thing and pointed out Ash would've seen if he took the crystal. Rotom played a video that Ash and Kiawe shook hands after their battle. Lillie, however, saw that Ash placed something in his pocket. Ash recalled he left the crystal back home, while Pikachu pulled out the Electrium Z, showing it was stuck to Rotom's wig. Kiawe became furious for Rotom's false accusation and started chasing it. Once everyone calmed down, Kiawe visited Ash, Professor Kukui and Rotom, the latter showing its new video function.SM017: Crystal-Clear Sleuthing! Kiawe and his friends went to Aina Cafeteria to taste Mallow's Mythic Alolan Stew, but got electrcuted; Mallow said she told Pikachu to electrify the stew. He then angrily complained about Mallow's action. Mallow invited the group for another stew, using the yellow nectar she and Ash were looking for. Kiawe, like his friends, liked the stew.SM018: A Seasoned Search! Kiawe watched as Ash and Rockruff fought Hiroki and his Mudbray. The next day, Kiawe watched as Ash and Pikachu fought against Tapu Koko. Kiawe was glad that Ash was getting pumped for the battle, and noticed Tapu Koko wanted Ash to use the Z-Ring. However, after Tapu Koko withstood Pikachu's Gigavolt Havoc, Kiawe doubted Ash would win, as Tapu Koko was much stronger. Like others, he was shocked when Ash jumped off the cliff to save Pikachu, but was relieved that Tapu Koko saved both of them.SM019: A Guardian Rematch! As the class visited the mall, Kiawe, Sophocles and Ash were waiting for the girls to finish the shopping. After mentioning the girls would like to visit the Alola Sunrise shop for numerous accessories, Kiawe claimed he had some chores at the farm and flew off on his Charizard.SM020: Partner Promises! Kiawe was training with Ash, who tried to have his Litten master the Fire Fang move. Since Litten was struggling, Kiawe had his Turtonator demonstrate using Flamethrower. Since Litten was still unable to execute the move, the training stopped. Suddenly, Kiawe and Ash found a shovel on the beach. Kiawe realized it could be the shovel he touched a long time ago, and warned others not to touch it. The Pokémon was actually Sandygast, who was barked at by Rockruff. Rockruff used Rock Throw, which caused the shovel to fall in the ocean. Sandygast was annoyed, and was angered when Ash placed Rotom on top of its head. Kiawe explained they should search for the shovel, but the Sandygast evolved into a Palossand and continued attacking. Palossand took Ash into its own body, and even took Litten as well. Kiawe was joined by the rest of his classmates and explained the situation. Lana had her Popplio go with Ash's Pikachu to search for the shovel, while the rest attacked Palossand. Kiawe's Turtonator and Charizard fired Flamethrower on Palossand, distracting it, and allowing Snowy to freeze it with Powder Snow, with the help of its friends. Kiawe praised his Pokémon, while Ash and Litten broke free. However, Palossand was defrosted and just as it went to attack, Popplio and Pikachu returned with the shovel. With the shovel returned to Palossand, it went into the ground, and everyone was relieved the situation was over. Kiawe went to DJ Leo's concert with his sister, and they met some of their friends there. Though everyone was to wear the wig for the concert, Kiawe refused to wear one, but was convinced by his sister to do so. After attending the concert, the group went back home. Kiawe, however, was moved by the concert, claiming the wig he had was a very prized item to him. Suddenly, Rotom was attacked and his wig was taken; the thief, an Alola Diglett, was discovered and the wig was retrieved. Just then, the group met DJ Leo, who recognized Professor Kukui and took the group to his house. Kiawe attended to another of DJ Leo's concerts, and was impressed how Dugtrio were switching places for the spotlight.SM023: Getting the Band Back Together! Kiawe was present at the Visitation Day of the Pokémon School. He told others his parents could not come, since they had work at the farm. During Ash's presentation, when Ash started to make gestures of Pokémon like Samson did, Kiawe became highly suspicious of Ash. Kukui took Rotom out of Ash's shirt, and let Ash continue with his own words; Ash gave an inspiring presentation, which amazed his classmates and the people that visited the school. Later, Kiawe, with his classmates, found the Team Skull grunts causing trouble at the schoolyard. Still, he watched as Ash and his mother battled the grunts and won. Delia also called the group to repair the damage others made, and Kiawe joined in.SM024: Alolan Open House! Ash and Kiawe demonstrated together using their Z-Moves, by using the Z-Crystals. Later, the class was shown replicas of the Z-Crystals Kukui had, and practiced their moves on how to trigger the Z-Move.SM025: A Team-on-Team Tussle! Sophocles, who had few days before moving away, gave his classmates maps of his favorite places. Kiawe thanked Sophocles, though Lana was suspicious of Sophocles, who usually tried to hide his sweets from other people. After school was over, Kiawe and his friends confronted Sophocles, who revealed he was moving away. Everyone was in shock, and decided that Sophocles should have a good time so he would remember everyone. Kiawe took Sophocles and Togedemaru to Akala Island. There, he showed them a volcanic lake, which impressed Sophocles and Togedemaru, due to its vivid colors. Sophocles thanked Kiawe, who smiled and took him and Togedemaru back home. The next day, during the farewell party, Kiawe came to the Cafeteria and started decorating the interior with his sister, Mimo. Kiawe asked of Sophocles that no matter where he is, he should feel happiness. Sophocles, who was touched by his friends' dedication, cried and told others that it was a misunderstanding he was moving away and that he would remain at the School. Kiawe and others, however, were relieved Sophocles would remain, who thought his friends would abandon him for not saying the truth earlier.SM026: So Long, Sophocles! Kiawe was at School when Kukui announced the class would be playing Pokébase, with the famous player 'Olu'olu as their teacher. Kiawe, who was a pitcher assembled his team, and threw the ball to his opponent, calling it "Inferno Overdrive ball". Since Ash was unable to catch the ball three times, he was out. Next, Kiawe hit the ball Pikachu threw to him, which was caught by Lillie's Snowy. Kiawe also threw the ball to Popplio, who hit it with its fin (and injured it); Ash started running to the final base, but was blocked by Kiawe's Turtonator. In the final match, Kiawe threw the ball to Lana, who swung her bat like a fishing rod. The ball flew beyond the schoolgrounds, shocking Kiawe, as it was a home-run; Lana and Popplio ran around the base and earned their team a victory. Ash nevertheless claimed Kiawe would have better luck next time. Since Team Rocket appeared, the class had a Pokébase match with them. Kiawe caught the ball Jessie hit with her baseball bat, but 'Olu'olu's Snorlax turned around and knocked Kiawe to the ground. Kiawe managed to get out and threw the ball to Ash's Rockruff, thus earning a point. Next, Kiawe swung his baseball bat to hit the ball Mimikyu threw. He missed and was out. In the end, Kiawe was glad that 'Olu'olu's Snorlax brought them the victory and was surprised that Bewear appeared and snatched Team Rocket away.SM028: Pulling Out the Pokémon Base Pepper! Kiawe was camping out with his classmates, and noted how the girls prepared a lot of curry for lunch. Lana terrified the group with a story how a certain traveler went into the forest they were currently in and fell asleep, then woke up being very skinny. After having the meal, Ash and Kiawe had their Pikachu and Turtonator battle. Since their classmates didn't return to the camp for quite some time, Ash went to find them. Kiawe stayed behind and was ambushed by something. As Ash and Sophocles, who were drained, came to the camp, they saw their classmates, except Lillie, were drained, too. Everyone had a big meal before they started discussing what happened. The group noted everyone was put to sleep by a strange figure, and when they woke up, they were very hungry. Rotom blamed Lillie, who was the only one that was not hungry, but others pointed out she couldn't have made them hungry. Suddenly, the group saw a white figure, who emitted light particles and lulled everyone to sleep. When they woke up, the group felt hungry again, and found the figure was a Morelull. The Morelull was slightly sleepy, and even started to drain Kiawe's energy. Ash had Morelull drain his energy, while Ash ate the curry to replenish himself. Kiawe was surprised at this, thinking only Ash could do such stuff. Later, the group followed Morelull, who joined others of its kind to a giant tree, where every Morelull evolved into a Shiinotic. The Shiinotic Ash befriended earlier thanked them and pulled them all to sleep. The next morning, everyone woke up and saw they were not hungry anymore, as Shiinotic returned their energy back.SM029: Lulled to La-La Land! Kiawe watched as his classmates made a race. The Pokémon raced around the classroom and the winner was Pikachu. Kukui came and stated their homework was to trade Pokémon and take care of it for two days. Kiawe was paired up with Lana and traded his Turtonator with her Popplio. Kiawe recalled Lana had two sisters and wondered would they be scared of Turtonator, but Lana assured him they would not. Kiawe promised to take care of Popplio and left the school. At the farm, Kiawe was doing chores, and wondered what could Popplio do. Mimo came and hugged Popplio, so Kiawe had both of them carry milk. The next day, Kiawe was alarmed that two Tauros were fighting against each other. Since Turtonator was not present, Kiawe had Popplio emit a balloon, which doused the Tauros, stopping them from fighting each other. Kiawe was pleased at the results, and had Popplio fire Bubble Beam at Tauros, allowing Mimo and Kiawe to wash them. Back at the school, Kiawe returned Popplio to Lana and ate the cookies Sophocles made for the class. He was also pleased to see Lillie, during the exchange, managed to touch and hug Pikachu. He also watched as Ash and Snowy fought Lillie and Pikachu.SM030: The Ol' Raise and Switch! Kiawe tried to subdue a rampaging Tauros, who was stopped by Olivia. Olivia was amazed to see Kiawe and glomped him, noting how he and Turtonator grew up well since she battled him on Akala Island. Kiawe told Ash Olivia was the Island Kahuna, and Akala Island's queen. Olivia led the class to a boat, which sailed off to Akala Island. As they sailed off, Sophocles read how Kiawe as Akala Island's guide, and was on the news, which embarrassed Kiawe a bit. The class found a Wailmer being attacked by the Bruxish. Once Bruxish was defeated, Kiawe and others dived in to rescue Wailmer, and succeeded. Kiawe noted how amazing Olivia was to have Wailmer consume the medicine without many repercussions. At evening, the class arrived to Akala Island. For their course, the class chose a Stoutland as partner. Later, the class went off to find treasure with the Stoutland they chose. Kiawe rode off to a stony place, and had Stoutland search for the item. They returned back with a stone, which Olivia identified as a fossil, and gave Kiawe 100 points for the item. Later, Kiawe and Stoutland returned back to the stony place, and focused on finding the second item. Once they returned, Kiawe was amazed to see Lillie actually mounted on Stoutland and could touch it. Kiawe also showed he got another fossil, and was given 200 points for the recovery. However, Lana won by finding a Sparkling Stone, and Kiawe congratulated her.SM032: Treasure Hunt, Akala Style! Kiawe took Lillie, Mallow and Sophocles to his farm. Ash and Lana refused to come, since they wanted to go fishing. At his farm, Kiawe asked of his friends to help him out, but they were too busy eating the dairy products. This made Kiawe think Lana and Ash were having superb time fishing. Back at the Pokémon Center, Kiawe and others were amazed that Lana got the Z-Ring and placed Waterium Z on it, and was unamused by her joke that she caught a Mega Gyarados.SM033: Big Sky, Small Fry! Kiawe and everyone else went to the Wela Fire Festival. Kiawe was feeling lively that day, for he attended the Festival each year. Kiawe recalled how his grandfather also crowned the Pokémon, as Kiawe and his family watched the ceremony. Kiawe hoped that the Akala crown would be placed by his grandfather, who once was the King of Akala Island. Kukui noted how regardless his grandfather would be happy to see Kiawe at the festival. The group went to see Olivia crowing the Pokémon. Just as Olivia went to crown Ash's Litten, an Alolan Marowak showed up and stole the crown. Since Olivia had to calm down the people, Kiawe and Ash went to retrieve the crown. Kiawe found a hiker with an injured Magmar, and was joined by two more hikers, who pointed the path where Marowak went to. Once he found the Marowak, Kiawe challenged it to a battle. Kiawe had Turtonator battle Marowak, who managed to evade Turtonator's attacks, including its Inferno Overdrive move. Marowak bashed its head on Turtonator, who was defeated; Kiawe was displeased, as Marowak fled. At the Pokémon Center, Kiawe's Turtonator was healed, and Kiawe apologized to it, since he only thought of retrieving the crown back. Ash approached Kiawe, who admitted he didn't feel quite powerful enough, even if he had Turtonator be crowned and obtained the Z-Ring. Since Kiawe was uncertain what he could do, Ash claimed Kiawe just needed a bigger goal in life; he proposed to train with him to defeat that Marowak. Like Marowak, Pikachu's speed allowed it to dodge Turtonator's attacks and circle around it, then fire Iron Tail. Ash warned Kiawe one could not win by defense alone, and had Pikachu use Thunderbolt on turtonator. Kiawe was unable to think of a strategy, but seeing the fiery passion in Turtonator's eyes, it gave him the idea: Turtonator started to glow out, and amazed Ash, Pikachu and Rotom. The next day, Kiawe swore to return the crown. Olivia and others noted his confidence, and the former allowed Kiawe to pursue Marowak. Like before, Marowak used its speed as advantage, but Turtonator's moves countered some of its attacks. Marowak tried to attack Turtonator from behind, whose shell exploded and wounded Marowak. In addition, Turtonator used Shell Smash to increase its speed and use Dragon Tail on Marowak. With the last of its strength left, Kiawe had Turtonator execute Inferno Overdrive, which defeated Marowak. Marowak returned the crown to Kiawe, who was complimented by his friends. Kiawe sensed Marowak, like himself, wanted to grow stronger and have its flame burn brighter. Thus, Kiawe proposed Marowak to come with him; Marowak accepted, and was captured in a Poké Ball. However, as Kiawe sent Marowak out, it started to attack Turtonator, as its new rival. Kiawe pulled out Marowak from Turtonator's belly. Once the crown was returned and the Pokémon were crowned, Kiawe stood by his friends, as they took a picture of themselves together. At morning, Kiawe was with his friends, and intervened when Marowak bashed into Turtonator's bells. Soon after, Kiawe and others attended Olivia's class. Kiawe told they had to cook; Kiawe claimed he could cook, but did not know anything about curry. He paired up with Lillie to find the ingredients for the Akala curry. Later on, at the table, Kiawe listened how Ash battled Totem Lurantis, and congratulated him for passing the Trial.SM035: Currying Favor and Flavor! Kiawe watched the battle between Ash and Olivia. As Olivia declared a Double Battle, she explained to Kiawe that Ash's battle was more difficult, since he did win against Hala. Kiawe noted how Ash had Rockruff and Rowlet fly away from Continental Crush, which ended up shattering Stealth Rock Olivia placed earlier. He was also surprised at Rockruff's aggressive behavior, which resulted in Rowlet fainting. Kiawe thought Rockruff was too excited it could not recognize its allies anymore. After Ash defeated Olivia, Kiawe and others congratulated him for the victory. The next day, at morning, Kiawe was surprised that Ash was missing. Ash and Pikachu returned, the former explained Rockruff went missing, making everyone search for it. The next day, Kiawe and others admired Ash's Dusk Lycanroc, as they sailed back to Melemele Island.SM037: Rising from the Ruins! Kiawe was at school when Mallow went to her cafeteria, to prepare herself for the TV presentation. Later, he went with his friends to the cafeteria, and was shocked to hear from Abe that Mallow ran away. The group went to search for Mallow, and tumbled down a hill, finding her at Oranguru's hut. Kiawe watched as Mallow hugged her father, who complimented her on all the work she did recently.SM039: Mallow and the Forest Teacher! Kiawe later went to Kanto with the rest of the group. During the flight, he was horrified by how high up they were. During his time at Professor Oak's lab, he saw a Rapidash and became psyched when it let him ride on its back. When the group compared the Kanto and Alolan Pokémon, he became horrified when he saw the Kantonian Dugtrio lacked the sacred "hair" that the Alolan Dugtrio had, placing a wig on top of one of the Kantonian Dugtrio's head. When Brock sent out a Kanto Marowak, Kiawe sent out his Alolan Marowak, which began fighting the Kantonian Marowak. He tried his best in restraining his Marowak but failed. Later on, he went with Sophocles, Ash and Brock to find his Marowak, which caused mischief by angering a wild Onix. He was also relieved that his Alolan Marowak and the rest of their Pokemon are rescued by Ash's Lycanroc, Brock's Crobat and Misty's Staryu from Team Rocket's Meowth robot being controlled by Meowth before Bewear catches them in flight. When Jigglypuff emerged from the destroyed robot, Kiawe listened to its singing and fell asleep, causing it to doodle on his face. When he woke up, he was unamused by its doodles. SM042: Alola, Kanto! Kiawe later challenged Brock into a Gym battle at the Cerulean City Gym using his Turtonator against his Steelix. Despite using Inferno Overdrive, Turtonator was defeated by Mega Steelix. Kiawe comforted Turtonator over the loss, only to be headbutted by his Marowak. Kiawe later watched Ash and his Pikachu battle Misty and her Gyarados. SM043: When Regions Collide! Pokémon On hand Ride Pokémon Temporary Achievements Alola Island Challenge * Akala Island Grand Trial (Z-Ring and Firium Z) Tournament *Pokémon Pancake Race: Forfeit *Charjabug Race: Winner with Ash and Sophocles Voice actors Italian: Alessandro Capra Gallery SM022 5.png|As a child being controlled by Sandygast SM001 20.png|Being ambushed by Team Skull SM017 20.png|Chasing Rotom Kiawe with Lana's Popplio.jpeg|With Lana's Popplio Kiawe Marowak VS Turtonator.png|Unhappy to witness the conflict between Marowak and Turtonator See also Kiawe (Adventures) References Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Ash's Companions Category:Protagonists Category:Main characters Category:Pokémon trainers